Doesn't mean I like you
by FAJones
Summary: "we simply just stood next to eachother-him with his sword, myself with my knives-and though it pains me to say, I have always liked it that way." Cato/Clove. My first fanfiction so might be a bad hoho
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The blood trickled down my nose, I kept trying to clean it away but it just kept coming. The pain pulsing through my whole body. _

_Fear._

_The feeling consumed me. So hard and so real. _

"_Look at you" He slurred, "You are weak Clover. You are nothing Clover. You make me sick Clover" _

_This time his fists hit harder. Over and over again at my temple. His fists as hard as rocks. _

_He stands over me. The darkness filling his eyes, nothingness. Hatred. _

_I am weak. I am nothing. _

My eyes snap open. Taking in a deep breath I sit up. I quickly feel around my thigh for my knife, securing it in my sweaty hands. No Clove its fine, you're fine, you're safe.

These nightmares haunt me every night, the memory I keep so fresh in my mind as if it wasn't there that I wouldn't be me.

It was 10 years ago. I was just 6 at the time. My mother had left my father just days before. He was violent and he beat her, he cheated and he drank. He was scum of the earth, yet she left me with him.

That day I turned into his personal punching bag. The pain I felt was so real and so haunting that I knew I couldn't take it like my mother did for so long.

But I couldn't run, I couldn't hide. He would always be there.

So that was the day I decided to train for the Hunger Games.

I would learn to fight. To defend myself. Learn how to kill. To make my own escape.

I trained all day, returned home to be beaten up some more. But I never complained. All the hatred I feel and my own self destruction bottled up into my training. It was the only way. The only way to get away from it. From him.

The monster that created me. Me.

_Clover Denpes, _the manic, the crazy, the psychotic, the insane, the vicious, the deadly.

I will win these games, and escape him. Lead my own life, everyone will fear me. Like I fear my father.

Today is the day though, the 74th Hunger Games start today, and in a matter of hours I will be killing and fighting in an arena I was made for. The only thing I have been able to do as myself.

I'm not nervous, I am ready.

Ready.

It was my turn to fight, to bring honour to District 2. To show the Capitol a real game, how sick and twisted one person can really be.

I have spent the last 10 years training for these games. Nothing and no one will stop me from winning. Not even my district partner.

Cato Evans. The one and the only. He has been District 2's golden boy since the day he was brought into this world. He's tall and rugged, built like a brick. His golden blond hair and electric blue eyes would send any girl into a state of squeals and smiles. Something I have never done.

I have never really spoken to him, or considered him in that way anyway, but that doesn't mean I don't know who he is, or that he doesn't knows me. I have known him my whole life, seen him training on the other side of the centre, and watched him walking home with the trail of girls leading off behind him.

For the past 10 years we have always been in the same classes-despite him being 2 year older- over looking each other's performances without really knowing it, but the two of us have never acknowledge the others presence. Not a smile or a simple 'hello', we simply stood next to each other- him with his sword, myself with my knives- and though it pains me to say, I have always liked it that way.

Streams of sunlight trickle in through the windows; I pull myself out of bed and make my way into the showers. The hot water cascading over my body and dark hair.

I treasure this shower, as it will probably be the only 'real' wash I am going to have until I get out of the arena. Sensing that I am done, the shower stops and I grab a towel to pat down my body. I stand infront of a large mirror looking at the reflection of my bare body. Ever since I became a 'teenager' I have always been smaller than the other girls, and maybe most people see it as a weakness but to me it allows me in places the more bulky people can never go.

I don't not like my figure; it is practical but by no means spectacular. I am short, probably around 5 4" with slightly tanned milky skin. I am slimmer than most people and I have a slightly dignified waist. My hair is dark and flows over my shoulders and down my back like a silhouette, matching my eyes.

For me my eyes are my best feature. Black like my soul, deadly like my personality. The warn people not to bother me. But most of all, they are full of bloodlust making anyone who looks into for long enough see the death in them.

I pull on the training gear that has been provided for the past few days and make my way to the dining area. It is early, so I don't expect anyone to be there but as I walk down the primed hallways I hear the slight murmur from the sitting area.

I pull the door slightly open, poking my head around it in curiosity.

But the room is empty, the sound coming from the re-runs of our interviews. I suspect one of our mentors left it on by mistake last night. I huff, as if expecting something more intriguing.

A cough from behind startles me, and I turn around all too quickly hitting my head on the door ledge.

"Shit" I breathe heavily.

"Larnel always told you, that your curiosity will be the death of you" Cato says.

I look up to see him resting against the wall, smirking.

"And how would you know that, Evans" I say sharply, hoping he didn't notice me jump.

"Why so touchy, Clover" Oh great, he did see.

Balling my fists at my sides I walk past him, deciding to be the bigger person.

"Don't act like I'm not here now, we're district partners" he says grabbing my wrists and pushing me against the wall.

I glare into his eyes, and he looks back. We stand there for a moment before I speak up.

"Just because we come from the same district doesn't mean I like you"

He smirks and lets me go, leaning in to my ear.

"Just because I have known you my whole life" He pauses, lowering his voice "doesn't mean I like you, Clove".

And he walks away, leaving me contemplating what he has just said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was going to leave that as a one-shot but decided I would take it further. Please reviews would be great. For now I will probably be updating every day or so but I have my exams next week so they might come a bit later :3 Thanks xxxxxxx**

CHAPTER TWO

Lynn stands infront of me patting me slightly on the shoulder; I lift my eyes and smirk. Despite all I have grown quite fond of Lynn, respect her maybe the better word. She won the games a few years back by setting traps using rope the sponsors sent her and then slitting the throats of the remaining tributes and her fellow careers.

Like me she is manic and above all she knows of the lust I have to win these games.

"Just one more thing" She says pulling up the sleeve of my jacket and securing a small strap around it. My token.

I look at her with wide eyes, my token is a knife strap which was given to me by my mother on my 6th birthday-the day before she left me- it had been passed down through my family for generations and it was by far the most important possession to me, other than my knife. But this being the games and all it was deemed illegal by the peacekeepers (_because yes I would REALLY kill someone with a small knife strap)._

"How did you?" I ask almost sincerely.

"Never underestimate my powers Clove, like I say..."

"_Use your beauty to your own advantage_" we say in unison.

I smirk at her and turn away securing myself in the cylinder.

"Don't you forget that Clove" She nods "Good luck"

I laugh wickedly. "Like I'll need it".

The glass door clicks shut as I begin to rise in the air. I breathe steadily as the oxygen is sucked from the tube and I am pushed up. I squint slightly as the light tears at my eyes, but I regain my composure quickly.

60 Seconds.

I look up towards the golden cornucopia, and dead set in the middle lies a row of knifes with my name on it. A smile presses hard across my face as I search the crowd of tributes. I sub-consciously find myself looking for Cato who stands opposite from myself. His whole body wired and buzzing, I can see it in his eyes, the excitement. He flexes his arms and cracks his neck crouching slightly into a sprinting position. I find myself doing the exact same ritual, and then stretching my fingers against my combat pants. He lifts his head in my direction and for a moment just one moment I see a small smile.

10 seconds.

Now I am ready- I watch myself move through the cornucopia, slashing at the tributes before me. I kill them, I kill them all. The knifes fit perfectly in my hands; made for me- I set my hands at my sides as reality comes back to me.

3...2...1... "LET THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN".

I am off of the pedestal in seconds, running as fast as my feet can take me. I go for the knives and hold them tightly in my hands. A tribute rushes past my side reaching for the spears to my left. I send the knife soaring through air and it places heavily in their back.

My first kill.

The adrenaline courses through me and for a second I let the pride fill me up. This is what I have been waiting for. I look up quickly seeing the 'girl on fire' scavenging at a pack completely in awe of what I had just done. I send my next knife at her. If it wasn't for her blocking it, it would have gone straight through her chest.

I curse under my breath as she sprints away. Normally I would have gone after her but a foolish, oh so foolish boy comes behind me hitting me across the head. The blow doesn't even come close to hurting me. I spin around anger rising through me at the male tribute.

I swipe my knife through his legs leaving him screaming. I straddle across him and trailing my knife lightly across his face. The tears spring from his eyes and I laugh. His weakness makes the thirst needier.

For the next moments there is nothing. Just me and him. He screams as I place two of the knives simultaneously in his arms. I lean closer to his face growling like a crazed animal.

"Please, please" He whimpers

I laugh harder, slicing under his eyes around his jaw and slowly moving it towards his neck. I look deeply into his eyes as I press the knife slowly against his jugular, the blood covering my hands. The life slips so easily from his eyes and for me the victory pulses everywhere. I smirk and push myself up. And the only thought in my head echoes louder when I pull the knives from his arms.

Look at your little girl now, Dad.

...

By now it is nightfall and already we have 12 tributes dead already. But I am thirsty for more. Wiping my bloody hands on my jacket I slowly and unnoticed push a small knife into my arm band. This will be the knife I use to kill my fellow 'Careers'.

Other than the male Tribute from 11 and the 'Girl on Fire', the 5 people around me are probably will probably be the ones I will love killing the most.

The girl tribute from 4, Lana I think her name is. She claims her weapon is a knife and the others (bar Cato) insisted that I give her some that I found from the cornucopia. Oh how I can't wait to slit her throat with the very knives I gave to her.

'Lover Boy' or the boy tribute from 12. His love for the Girl on Fire has by far stolen the attention from us from me. And I am not happy.

Marvel. Though I have never really had a problem with him he is still in the way of my win and I will stop at no means to kill him.

Glimmer. Urgh, Glimmer with her sweet voice and hands draped all over Cato. It makes me sick how she thinks she can have him wrapped around her finger.

But most of all, the last person I want to kill, to end is my very own district partner. Cato. I want to see the life drain from his eyes as I kill him. I have been waiting for this moment since we first started training for our final year. He is the one I have always been compared to, the one people say is better than me. But I will show them all that I am the strongest and I will be known as the girl who killed, who ended Cato Evans.

I look up to Marvel who is next to me.

"Do you have anything to clean my hands" I ask sharply.

Cato turns around and eyes me as I say that. "Keep it Clover, it suits you" he smirks, leaning into Glimmers ear and whispering some sweet nothings. She lets out a girly giggle and I roll my eyes.

"You know if you two could keep it down, we might actually have a chance at finding some tributes" I snarl.

Cato stops dead in his tracks. I can see that I have angered him and that just makes me smile even more.

In the darkness I can hardly see if he is glaring or smiling at me, so I stop to.

"By all means Clover, you take the lead" He says jokingly. I stand up straight and walk past himself and Glimmer. As I barge past them Glimmer says in the quietest of voices,

"What kind of a name is Clover" that I almost don't hear her.

Almost.

I push her up against a tree I pull the knife out of my thing pocket.

"Say that again and I swear I will kill you, Glimmer" I say sharply, looking dead in her eyes the whole time. I pull myself off of her, and as I turn to see the others reactions I can swear I see Cato wink at me.

I lead them all for an hour maybe, sneaking through the bushes and trees when I see it.

Smoke.

"Looks like we found the 13th tribute" I laugh as the others see the fire in the distance.

I pull a 'I told you so' look in Cato's direction and stark off in the direction of the foolish tribute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, had my birthday party so I have been busy. :) xxxx**

CHAPTER 3

I sit straddled over the girls nibble body. She cries so hard that I can barely make out what she is pleading. I laugh in hysteria as the others throw 'dirt bag' threats at her.

"Please, please I don't want to die" she yelps as I press my knife closer and closer towards her neck. I am about a centimetre away from the prize vein when I am pushed off into the dirt.

My head hits the tree bark hard, and I feel the blood moving slowly down my face. I turn around in time to see Cato's sword slash into the girl's body; her scream echoing around the entire arena.

I stand up as he begins walking off quickly in the other direction. Now I am angry. She was mine, mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I yell, as I push his body against the nearest tree. "She was MY fucking kill". I pull my knife out and press it up against his neck as he pulls his sword out. I feel the blade against the outer shell of my jacket, I don't stand down.

He looks at me, almost proud of the reaction he has gotten. I move my knife up against his jaw line and make the smallest of cuts. I breathe steadily as the large blade moves closer towards me. His smirk widens.

"If I had any sense, I would kill you" I snarl pushing myself off of him storming off in the other direction.

"Like you would dream of doing that, angel" he laughs.

I stop dead in my tracks. I have no clue to when I thought what I was going to do next was a good idea, but I was doing it anyway. I spin around on my feet and calmly walk over to him. Raising my fist I punch him just under his left eye.

I look up; the smirk wiped off of his face.

"Call me angel, one more time" I whisper sweetly. I rush off in the opposite direction, my smile broadening.

Marvel catches up to me and I hear a slight laugh escape from his lips.

"What was that for" I breathe heavily as I trudge through the forest.

"Nothing... you're just... not like I expected you to be. I mean with Cato. I thought you guys were you know... toge"

I cut him off quickly and turn around, "Finish that sentence and I will kill you too"

He lifts his arms upon apologetically, smiling. "Where are they anyway" He ponders, as I to look for our fellow careers.

I grunt and make my way back to where we left them. I push through the trees at the same time as Lover Boy.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks, almost defeated.

"No... But she is now" Lover Boy replies, and this time it is Cato who storms off into the forest back to camp.

* * *

As far as friends go back home, that number is zero. Over the years I have learned to become independent upon myself and myself only. Even at training I was always the one who stood outside of the crowd, who scoffed at their so called 'relationships'. I was the one everyone hated, I was the outsider.

It never fazed me though; I was always so fixed on winning that I had no time for all that. The only person back home I really trusted was my trainer Eugene. He was 26, by far the youngest trainer they had on hand- which is why they gave him to me when I first joined the junior academy. He has dark, ruffled, black hair which stuck to his forehead as we trained. His eyes were such a shade of midnight blue that they changed from blue to grey to black depending on where he was. I was 10 when they assigned him to me. I have known him for 6 years, and he is, well was the closest thing I have a friend back home.

* * *

I sit alone outside the cornucopia, snacking on a pack of fruits and nuts. We have been in the arena for maybe 3 days now and already the numbers are already dwelling. All the careers, plus the runt from 3- who is now digging to his little heart's content- are still alive. Maybe it was just me, but I was sure we would lose maybe one by now. But no... We gained one.

I look up as Marvel makes his way over to me after observing the boy from 3 for the past hour. He beckons me to follow him and reluctantly I do.

I grab my knifes and slip 3 more into my jacket, and 10 into my pack. A large hand grasps around my small shoulder and instantly I know who it is. I jerk myself forward as he laughs.

"Come on Clover, you keep forgetting that we are district partners, you know friends... Oh wait you don't have any" He mocks.

I ignore him to the best of my ability as we set off for another day. We stand in a small gathering, I distance myself from them like I always do, and Cato takes the lead alpha.

"OK guys, I really want to find some tributes today so we will be making camp out there instead of coming back here" He says and we all nod. For once he says something I can agree with. "And you" he continues, pointing to the nimble boy from 3 "You finishes this by this time tomorrow or I will kill you. You don't run nor hide or tell anyone we are here or I kill you, got that" he says, the boy nodding rapidly. "Good"

I take the lead, like I have done for the past few days, with Marvel and Cato behind, Glimmer usually on Cato's arm and Lover Boy trailing behind at the back with 4.

I sip slowly on the water from my pack as the temperature again rises. I cough as the air becomes thicker and a smell tingles in my nose. I turn around to a puzzled Cato as he gives a shrug. I turn back around and cough once more.

"Smoke" I whisper to myself. Looking around me for any signs of fire.

"There's got to be a fire round here somewhere" Glimmer whines.

I look again at Cato, _urgh why does I always turn back to him. _But this time he smiles so widely that he almost looks happy.

"Not just any fire... The Girl On Fire" He laughs.

* * *

**I promise after in the next chapter you will have some serious Cato/Clove moments and maybe even an almost kiss hoho xxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I run at her, as fast as my legs can take me; the others close behind. I watch as she rushes over the braches and bushes, unable to escape us, trying to find a way out. _I have her 'the girl on fire'. _Oh how I have pictured this moment for a long time. The thought of killing the precious Katniss Everdeen has circled through my mind for days now, ever since she set herself on bloody fire.

She breaks left quickly, and I follow on her toes. I slid my hands into my pocket and pull out the slender knife; I aim it at her left leg to bring her down. But this doesn't happen. Just as I am about to send the love-sick puppy to her own fate she scrambles up a near tree. Like the rat she is.

I am the first to make it to the root of the tree; sweating, deranged, hungry for blood.

The others fall behind me, Cato curses under his breath. Then to my amazement she speaks.

"How's everything with you?" She says cheerfully, smiling.

I have got to be honest I am a little taken a-back and almost speak up before Cato replies rather calmly, "Well enough, yourself?

"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?" She says.

Now Cato really is in the zone, "I think I will".

I have learned from watching past encounters with Cato and others at training that it is best to leave him when he is like this. Let himself figure out how to get around the situation. For a moment, I think of home. How I would be watching the games right now if I was back there; routing for Cato to win. That is the only thing for certain, that will not be happening on my watch. I will win. But the truth is, is that I shouldn't have been picked to volunteer this year. I am 16, and the Trainers always choose one from the final year. But for some reason, which I can relate to, I proved myself. Better than any girl, in any year of training District 2 has had in a long time. They just couldn't wait. They needed me in there now. Me with my thirst for blood.

There was no doubt Cato was chosen this year. He is 18 and it was his last year to be able to volunteer anyway, but he has been on there protégé list since the day he was born.

In a way I long for the attention Cato gets from the trainers and judges, they have always known of his abilities and strength and honestly, didn't have to raise a finger to get a place in these games. I had to fight, fight against everyone and everything I have ever had.

But also, I feel glad that no one knows- or knew- me. For the past 10 years of my life I have gotten away with everything. No one expected me to turn out the way that I have done. Though, no one knows of the things I endure. The pain, the suffering, the fear. I have always been a level higher than everyone assumed. They thought I was just an innocent girl who likes to play with knifes and is _very shy,_ but how they are wrong. How stupid to know of how twisted I am. How broken my interior is.

That is why everyone was so shocked when I got chosen. The whispers from the centre arose "How could she be the tribute" "Look at her, she is barely a child" and "How was she ever going to beat him".

Because it is true. No one believes I can kill Cato. No one knows how well I really know the boy. Just like how I know to leave it to him to get 'the Girl on Fire' down.

The high pitched voice of Glimmer, wakes me from my train of thoughts, "Here Cato, have this" She says, offering her bow and arrows; sticking out her breasts. I can't help but smile inwardly when he rejects her.

_Wait... NO! Why would I care. _

I look up to see Cato half way up the tree. Even I know this is stretching it. His huge body will never be able to get up there. And I am right. He falls straight to the ground, coughing as the wind is beaten out of him.

I observe Katniss closely and determine I am probably 15 or 20 pounds heavier than her. I, out of all the careers will be the only one who will be able to climb up there without breaking some branches. I am about to step forward and climb when Glimmer whacks out her bow and arrows.

I am not surprised that she doesn't get her, and I truly do wonder how she got that 9 in her training scores. We (the careers) argue among ourselves of the best way to get her, to kill her until Lover Boy speaks up. "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

Sheepishly Cato finally agrees and we take up camp, underneath the girl on fire.

It is evening now, and the moon is high in the sky. We sit around the fire, finishing off our dinner. I sit secluded from the rest, watching as they chat idly amongst themself. I find myself yet again trailing my eyes to Cato, who sits just as secluded on a log opposite from her. He sharpens his knife tentatively when Glimmer moves closer-almost on his fricking lap- to him. For a moment I see the boredom in his eyes as she whispers sweet nothings to him. I let out a groan and turn away, cleaning my knives with the crook of my hand.

I hear Glimmers purr once more, but this time see her and Cato walking of into the forest.

The anger surges through me, the deep feeling at the pit of my stomach eating away at me. It makes me want to be sick. The mere sight of it makes me jolt, sending the knife through my lesser hand.

As they become vanished in the thick woods the pain finally hits me.

I curse, earning a few prized looks from Marvel, Lover Boy and 4. The blood pours from my hand and I begin to panic. (For my knife throwing more than anything else). I stand up straight away. More angry at myself for letting jealously of Cato and Glimmer distract me.

What makes me even angrier is that I shouldn't be jealous. Clove Denpes does not get jealous. And especially not where Cato is concerned. I will not turn into one of those puny girls back home who pine after his very face. I will not become Glimmer.

"Where's the first aid kit" I snarl in Marvels direction. He shrugs and I ask again, more sharply.

"I don't know, we left it back at the cornucopia I think."He says looking towards my injured hand. "Wasn't thinking any of us would be getting hurt" he smirks.

I glare in his direction, and in complete desperation of needing a bandage I pull off my outer jacket. No I can't use that I only have one of them. I then pull off my t-shirt, about to use that when I see Marvel, Peeta and 4 gaping at me.

Oh, this will be fun.

I pull off my under top, leaving my top half bare apart from my sports bra. I look innocently at Marvel how his mouth can't even close. I take the white cloth and wrap it tightly around my left palm. I turn away to go put my shirt and jacket back on when Marvel stops me.

"Wait" He says, and I turn around. "What's that?" He says nodding towards the scars on my back and stomach. Something I had forgotten was there until he mentions it.

They were infact 7 of the many scars my father has left me with over the past 10 years. I smirk deviously as I turn around again. His hand brushes the small of my back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS..." I look up to see Cato standing infront of me. Eyes full of anger and of something else. Something I have seen very rarely on Cato.

Jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoho I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while busy busy busy. Well here you go and I promise updates 2/3 times a week now exams are done :3**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

I immediately stand straight, a smile pressed so hard into my mouth I am surprised I am not even laughing. Jealousy. Well I never thought I would see the day, Cato Evans jealous over me. Wait- over me.

"Well I didn't think it was anything?" I say innocently looking round at Marvel, how in turn has deepened further into the shadows.

Coward. I say under my voice. Cato, well yes may be as scary as hell itself, but this is the Hunger Games for god's sake. Try not to show you have a weak side so much.

Cato looks at me again, this time however he wasn't possessing jealousy or anger.

Pity.

He steps closer to me, raising his hand slightly.

"Clove, how did you get those scars" He says.

And just with that simple sentence I hear it. Every word he says full of pity, for me. The anger coils around every nerve in my body. No one and I repeat no one should feel sorry for me. I bat his hand away harshly.

"Fighting, in the training centre." _I lie _"Just like anything any of us has gotten over the last few years."

"Clove" He says demandingly, as Glimmer staggers out of the bush, a sleazy grin across her face.

"Just let it go Cato, it's nothing".

Glimmer sits lightly on the log next to Marvel, gazing into the distance. I snort loudly, "Don't you think you should be tending to your newest girlfriend instead of worrying about me" I whisper as Cato tenses fully. He lets go of my wrist and joins Glimmer.

She strokes his ear as he grazes her thigh.

I look down at my injured hand as I turn away from them to change. The white cloth; now bloody red, still wrapped around my hand. I let the fabric drop onto the leaved ground as I search my bag for another top. Shit. I must have left it out at the cornucopia. I pull my jacket over my body and zip it up just as I hear the gentle beep from above me. I clutch my knife instinctively crouching into the bushes. The small metal contraption falls a few feet infront of me. A parachute. Oh how I could be so foolish. I stand back up and smirk towards the sky- just incase the cameras are on me. I twist the lid slightly and pear in. A small jar sits on the bottom, with a prim note lay on top of it.

_I told you, you could use your looks- L _

I laugh to myself before popping open the jar; a thick, gloop like substance filling it. I only assume it is medicine for my hand and I paste it on my cut. It stings slightly at first. I can just imagine that _sting _coming from Lynn, an almost it's your own fault for cutting yourself you stupid girl. I can just hear her voice in my head and for a moment. A sickening feeling burns at the bottom of my stomach, I miss her. I let myself soak in the longing for a second before picking up my knives and walking back to camp.

I step back into the clearing unnoticed and walk back up to the fire where the others are sat. I sit down, blocking out the others as best as I can before picking up the end of their conversation.

"I dare you to..." Marvel says. I laugh loudly, there is no way they are playing truth or dare. This is the Hunger Games for god's sake.

"Find something funny?" Cato asks calmly, stretching his arm around Glimmers shoulder. I watch as a smile crosses her face and she turns and looks comically at me.

"Well I thought you guys were careers? Not some 1st graders who like to play sissy little games" I reply looking him straight in the eye.

"I have known you my whole life Clove, I am sure you have played this once."

This time he sits up, pulling his arm away from Glimmers grasp. The look of horror on her face as he says this makes this whole situation maybe, a bit better.

"Let's get this straight Cato; you don't know anything about me alright"

"It's just a game Clove- you know, fun!" Glimmer sniggers

I shoot her a deadly stare, "I know what a game is"

"Well why don't you play" I hear Lover Boy say.

"That might be the only good idea I have heard you say Lover Boy" Cato laughs.

I fold my arms over my chest and sigh in defeat. "No"

"Oh yes you are, or I will kill you right here, right now. Before you get your hands on Fire Girl up there"

I lean forward, what does he mean by that, "Are you saying, if I play-"I hesitate before finishing- "I can end her"

"As long as you make it a good show" Cato says.

"HEY! That's not fair" Glimmer whines.

"Shut up Glimmer" Marvel and Cato say in unison. I watch as her face boils red, and yet again I find myself smiling. "You first" Cato says to Marvel.

He coughs turning to 4, "I dare you..."

"I chose truth" 4 whispers.

"Ok then, truth it is" He says looking around at us all. Truth. Pathetic again. I am in a group full of pussy careers. How does that work. Well I suppose maybe the odds are in my favour this year at least, I could kill them off quickly.

I don't pay attention to the girls answer or Marvels question for the most part.

A again find my thoughts trailing off to Eugene. I wonder whether he is watching me now, routing for me to win. There was no surprise that he was also fond of Cato, wasn't everyone. But I can't help but think he is the only one really routing for me back home. He knows how much I need to win. Out of the thousands who live in District 2 he is the only one who knows my story, what really happened to me why I am the way I am. In a way I know he cares, though it is different to how most girls want a guy to care these days. But I know he cares. He has spent the majority of his adult life training me, me a girl who had nothing. A girl who's mother left her. Who has spent the last years of her life fending for myself. He understands.

"Clove" A voice says bringing me back to reality. I look up to see Glimmer inches infront of me. I move back.

"Truth or dare?"

I grunt loudly, "Dare"

I look at her face; I can almost see the thoughts processing in her mind.

"I dare you to-" she is cut off by Cato.

"I dare you to kiss me" he says proudly.

I spurt on the air around of me; I look up to see that Glimmer has moved away Cato now crouched infront on me. I search his eyes for any trace of humour but all that reflects back is his glowing orbs. He leans in close enough for me to feel his breath against my nose. My heart is racing hard against my chest. Why is my heart beating so hard against my chest? As he goes to close the space between us I say,

"Not in a million years Cato". We were that close that our lips brush ever so slightly together. I feel the electric impulses surge through my body.

He pulls back, touching his lips. "You know if you don't do this, you will have to do the forth it."

"Oh I know, but anything is better than kissing you" I say a little too harshly.

I look at him again; I see a flash of hurt across his face before it disintegrates.

"Ok then. How did you get the scars?"

My heart drops out of my chest. I feel the sweat forming on my brow. I raise my head. All eyes on me. I know I can't lie, he will know, and that would just worsen the situation. But how am I supposed to tell the truth.

"I... My" I stutter. The look on Cato's face makes me sick. He looks hungry, for me. For me to make myself vulnerable to him. I will not do that though. I stand up and walk quickly to where he is standing. Even now his height amazes me. He stands a full foot taller than myself. I take in a final deep breath before finishing what I know I have to do. I stand on my tip toes and bring his lips against mine.

At first I know I have shocked him. He freezes for a second, before relaxing his hands and setting them on my waist. It is slow; nothing like I thought Cato would be like. I imagined him being forceful and angry, but all I feel now is light. Such lightness like I am falling through the sky. It last maybe only 5 seconds, but that is enough to knock me out of reality. I pull back and spin around on my heels.

"You guys can go to sleep now, I will take first watch" I say as I plonk back on my log.

My heart is hammering against my chest like thousands of stones enclosed in my rib cage. The other five lie down to sleep, still staring at me. But I don't care.

_I just kissed Cato Evans._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Cato's POV.

"Ok then. How did you get those scars?" I say calmly.

The panic flushes across her face; as well as the colour. I cross my arms over my chest and breathe in deeply. She says something so quietly; I almost don't hear her, before she stops herself.

Though I couldn't care less about the girl-or- yeah I don't care, I couldn't help but wonder who gave her those scars. Clove would have never got them from training; no one touches her let alone would go fight her. They are far too deep and vicious to be nature born. It has to be someone who has done this to her, but who in the right mind would even try to hurt that girl, or who in the world would Clove let that near her.

Suddenly she stands up, taking in a deep breath and making her way to infront of me. It never cesses to amaze me at how petite she is. Someone _that _deadly shouldn't be that small. But only a fool would think this girl- or more should I say- Satan, as to being weak. Clove is anything from that. Yes, she is short and dainty but she makes up for that. She can run flat out for 7 minutes before losing her breath. She can send 5 knives simultaneously into any target. Whatever knife she throws will always find something to murder, to destroy.

She stands on her tiptoes and looks at me in the eyes. I have never really looked at her eyes before. Not in the way I am now. They are so dark, so deadly. Those eyes are made for her. They reflect the crest of the moon in the corner and for a moment I see the galaxies explode in her eyes, I see something so real-

Before I even have the slightest idea what she was doing my mouth is pressed against hers. A first I am taken aback. Her lips brush against mine, so lightly that I don't even feel it. I set my hands down on her waist and pull her closer in. The perfect combination of blood and sweetness. Just as I am about to pull the kiss further she stops, turns on her heel and sits back down. I can barely breathe let alone ask her what the hell was that.

_Wait- why can't I breathe? _

"You guys can sleep now I'll take first watch." She says steadily.

How in the world can she be this calm? She just kissed me. Me, Cato Evans. Ever since I was 12 years old any girl that even came near enough to me would gush and giggle, but her reaction is next to nothing. She kissed me and doesn't even care.

Glimmer looks at me in shock. It makes me laugh really, how jealous girl's can get when concerning me. I turn around swiftly and get into my sleeping bag, which is about 4 ft from where Clove will be sleeping. I lie down against the hard, soiled floor; Glimmer lay next to me. I try to close my eyes but every time I do I see her; feel her look up, or fidget, playing with her knives. Everything she does seems to mesmerise me. I have known the girl for maybe... 6 years now. Well when I say known, I really mean known of her.

I was 12 at the time (she was 10) when she got boosted up into my level of training. I was standing with my group of friends practicing with our swords when Alana- head trainer- led a small, pale girl to the centre of the room. Eugene was designated her trainer and I knew from that moment she must have had some talent.

Eugene was one of the personal trainers the academy set up for us. In the level we were at there were 26 trainees and 6 trainers. For the past few years before hand 5 of us had been designated to 1 of the trainers- leaving a rather unamused Eugene watching us over. No one really thought anything of the trainer. He was muscular but sneaky and dark like Clove. He himself had never been in the games due to an injury he sustained in the year he was supposed to volunteer. After he was seen as reckless and stupid and no one ever noted him. But a year after, his little sister Vandolyn was reapend at the age of 14. It came into view that he himself had trained her with a knife and that year, that year she won.

She was confident for someone so small and young for this class- two of three years younger than anyone else. I remember Eugene clasping his hand around her shoulder as she went off to look around. By this point my friends had noticed her presence.

"God look at her, there isn't a muscle on her"

"How in the ends of the world is THAT here"

"Little girl"

"Useless" They all snickered from around me.

One of my friends Gabe picked up his sword and made his way for her. He clamped the side of the sword against her side waist but she didn't even stir. Instead she drew out a pair of knives from her pocket shoved the boy who was twice the size of her to the ground and sent the blades flying through the air, landing millimetres from Gabe's face and heart.

Eugene stood and watched with a smile on his face in the corner. I can see him chuckling now, laughing as they joke around in the outer training areas. He hasn't had any other student other than Clove for the last 6 years. And since her first day most people are either too scared to speak to her or barely notice as she makes her way around the academy.

Really, I shouldn't have noticed her to. Her. Clover Denpes.

_The manic, the crazy, the psychotic, the insane, the vicious, the deadly._

But I did.

I drift off to sleep with a smile pressing across my face.

* * *

Clove-

I look down at my now healed hand, wiping the sweat from my psalm. I have been on first watch now for the past 3 hours staring off into the distance, stirring at the most slightest of sounds. I look up to see Cato; with Glimmer lay against his arm. I grunt. I can't help feeling the sickness in my stomach when I look at them. Why, why is this happening to me? I am Clove, I don't _like _people.

Why did I have to kiss him?

I could have told him about my scars, how I really got them. But no. No kissing him was the right thing. I couldn't let him or any of them to see me as the weak little child I am.

I stand up and walk over to where Glimmer is sleeping. I kick her in the stomach; she sits up hastily.

"Your turn to watch" I say.

"No one is going to get us. I need my beauty sleep, unlike you" Glimmer groans.

"Well no offence but it doesn't seem to be working." I bite back. Yeah, I know it was a low blow but she deserves any amount of my anger she can get. I turn around and find my sleeping bag- next to Cato's- I sigh and lay down next to him, pulling the material over my face.

* * *

Cato-

I watch from the corner of my eyes as Clove gets into bed. She holds her knife firmly in her hands as she breathes steadily in the night air. She woke me up when she kicked Glimmer, I kept my eyes closed hoping she wouldn't notice me watching her.

I turn back around and see Glimmer already asleep. It's been 30 minutes for God's sake and she has already fallen asleep. Oh, how I can't wait to end her. To drain the life from her eyes. I sit up and decide I am going to wake Glimmer when I notice Cloves eyes flutter.

Her eyes open suddenly as she takes in a sharp gasp of air.

* * *

Clove-

_I am in the training centre with Eugene. He is teaching me how to block. It is simple really how easily he teaches me and how easily I learn. It almost feels like old times. _

_But this isn't old times._

_Something is wrong. I can feel it as I breathe in and out. I stand up as the room starts spinning, grabbing Eugene's hand. When I open my eyes I am in the arena. Stood in the centre of the cornucopia. I look up to see him._

_My father. _

_The bronze knife in his hand, the same drunken look on his face. He staggers forward sending his knife into Eugene's throat. _

_Killing him._

_I scream as he falls lifeless to the floor. I lunge at my father. Clawing at his face his eyes. He laughs hysterically. _

"_Is that all you have got, little girl." He slurs as he spits out blood. _

_He pins me face forward to the ground, pulling up my t-shirt. I feel as the blade slices through my back. I cry out in pain but he doesn't stop. He never stops. He never will stop. _

I gasp as reality comes crashing back down on me. I open my eyes quickly. Don't worry Clove it was just a dream. Eugene is fine. You are fine. I lift my eyes slightly to see Cato glaring at me.

"Bad dream, Clover" he laughs.

I don't say anything, I just stare at him. Everything Cato says drips my father. They are so similar. Looks, physique, temper.

"You remind me of my father you know" I say out loud before I can stop myself.

He laughs again "Is that so". I don't reply this time. "How so?" he asks.

"Temper" I state. I see him tense. "My father" I stop before continuing. I can't believe I am about to say this. How can I trust him? How could I trust a monster? But I do, I trust him. "He was the one who gave me the scars, Cato?" I swallow hard.

He looks shocked, and then hurt. "And I remind you of him?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way"

I look at him in the eyes now.

"I'm sorry to". I don't know what I mean by what I just said either, but I hope he understands why I told him.

I turn over facing the stars. I hear the rustle of Cato's bag and assume he has done the same.

"Is that why you trained? I mean to like, defend yourself?" He asks.

"Yes."

I hear him sigh.

"If I would have known Clove, I could of-"

"Could have done what Cato"

"I don't know anything."

"That's not your problem."

I hear him laugh coolly.

"And why isn't it my problem." He asks.

"Well because you don't know me"

"I may not know you Clove, but you sure as hell have trained with me for the past 6 years"

"And"

"And... We have done everything together, even if you don't want to admit it but we have."

"I didn't need your help Cato"

"I didn't say that" He sighs in frustration.

"You're Cato with the sword. I'm Clove with the knives. Yes we have trained together but that doesn't mean I like you"

He laughs again. "It doesn't mean I like you either."

I smile in the darkness and turn over to sleep, the sound of Cato breathing in my ear.

"Cato?"

"Yes, Clover"

"Good-night"

"Goodnight" he says pleasantly.

And I fall asleep to the sound of him punching Glimmer to wake up.

* * *

**I thought it would be good to do a bit of Cato's POV :3 x**


	7. Chapter 7

******Sorry it has been a while, I have been away. I don't really like this chapter but it was needed to fit in with the next ones xoxo :3**

**Reviews would be great!**

CHAPTER SEVEN.

_There isn't much I would consider beautiful in this world. Not the smell of flowers or the taste of chocolate, the sweet noise of birds or the smile of a friend, because to me, these things aren't real beauty. They are only characteristics these object posses. Once there gone, they can't come back. At some point they all will turn sour and ruin you. Rip you apart from your very core, turning you from your best to worst in seconds. It's why I shut it out, the world I mean. Why I keep a close lock on everything I have ever cared for, in hope that one day I could have it back. But I know it won't. She won't ever come back to me. She left, I stayed. It is and always will be as simple as that. _

_I sometimes wonder what it would be like if she hadn't left me, if she had taken me with her. Would I be the way I am now, fierce and fearful. But I like how I am; I like myself enough to get up in the morning, to take the beating, to training, to hiding, to feeling nothing. It only makes me stronger. I could never imagine myself being one of those girls. Giggly, talkative, slutly kind of girls. The ones that follow Cato's every step and breathe. The ones who will give a limb for him to talk or notice them for the slightest of seconds. It's why he doesn't like me, he said so himself. I may know him more than I know anyone in District 2 or in the entire of Panem but Cato Evans will always be Cato. _

_But still I can't help the lump travel to my throat when I think about him. About his features, his voice, his eyes. Something that I feel so deep down that I don't know it is there. Not until he looks at me, not until he watches as I throw my knives, grinning as I hit the targets. He gets that don't see him the way the others do. He gets that I am different. He gets that I don't like him. But maybe it isn't liking I am afraid of. Beauty. I am afraid to admit beauty, even when it is standing right infront of me. _

I feel myself being pulled from the deep sleep, the groggy buzz in the distance turning in my head. The buzz gets louder and more aggressive, pounding against my skull- when I feel it, a small pinch on my upper chest. I jolt awake quickly, the sun burning at my retinas. The dreaded cry of a blonde girl, rolling around aimlessly on the ground.

"CLOVE!" I hear a muffled voice shout. "CLOVE GET UP NOW" I feel the arms lock around my body hauling me up. I turn and face the strong being. Cato. His blue eyes shimmering with fear and anger. He looks down on me. "GO" He screams. I look around at the scene ahead of me. The flying insects piercing into the two helpless bodies on the ground.

Tracker Jackers, I remember the passage from the species guide back home.

_Tracker Jackers: Mutated wasps that 1. Sting you. 2. Carry venom that invades your body and mind. 3. Cause serious illusions and 4. Death. _

I immediately turn and run, grabbing my pack along with me. 1. The multiple stingers placing into my skin. I wince as they attack me.

2. Venom. I feel it already, the deep sensation rising from my stomach, tingling through my head to my toes. I push my weight against a nearby tree; it crumples through my hands, the dust travelling through my nasal passage.

3. Illusions. I begin laughing hysterically as the world around me turns purple and orange. I turn left slowly as the world tips. The shimmering waters enticing me in. I see a boy running into the waters.

"That's not fair" I giggle, "Save some for me". I skip over the soft land, my feet sinking into the cotton, fluffy floor. I dive head first into the waters, the cool liquid pasting around my body. I laugh louder.

A small figure sits on the edge of the waters. Her dark black hair like my own falling over her shoulders. I swim over to the edge and pull her foot in. I giggle in hysteria as she emerges from the waters. She looks angry. She looks like me.

"Hello Clover" She says.

I look at the girl again and see she isn't a girl but a woman. My mother.

They anger boils inside of me as the tears fall from my eyes.

"YOU LEFT!" I shout manically.

"I'm so sorry darling" She whispers.

NO NO NO. She can't do this. I cover my ears with my hands. "YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT!" I scream. This time I pounce on her, but she is stronger. She pushes my head under the now black water. It burns my arms and eyes as I struggle to surface. Why won't she let me back up? I feel the water tear at my throat as I attempt to breath. She pushes so hard that I feel I may crush into thousands of pieces. But it stops. The large arms circle my waist, pulling me to the surface. But it's too late. 4. I start to feel the life drain out of me, as the most beautiful object I have ever seen lunges me onto the cold hard ground, and collapses next to me. I take another breath, and fall straight back to sleep.

CATO-

As the nest hits the ground I am pushed out of sleep. I jump from the ground quickly, securing my sword in hand. Glimmer screams terrors as the Tracker Jackers pop through her tender skin, but I don't help. I turn in circles quickly to find her. Clove, where is she? Her eyes tear open as the first stinger gets her. NO NO NO. I rush over to her quickly.

"CLOVE" I shout. Pulling her up from the ground. Her eyes clouded a dark grey from sleep. _Or the venom. _"CLOVE GET UP NOW". They clear up instantaneously at the sound of my voice. I feel the first pinch on my neck. "GO" I shout, but I doubt that she heard me. She takes her knives and sprints off.

The girl of fire did this. Oh I will get her, I will kill her, I will end her.

"GO KATNISS RUN!" I hear a frantic call from behind. Lover Boy. I snarl as the venom begins seeping through my blood. I stagger over Glimmers dead body as Katniss runs off into the distance. I pull out my sword and turn to Lover Boy.

"I am going to make this slow" I snigger, though his face shows no sign of fear. I slash my sword through his upper thigh, "Have fun finding her now" I laugh again.

I spin in the other direction to the lake- I need to clean out these stings. The arena seems to jolt left as I try to turn right sending me straight to the floor. I crawl helplessly across the orange mossed ground, reaching the opening quickly. I push myself up against a small tree when I see her. Flapping in the water before disappearing. I run and dive in myself, pushing past the pink liquid tickling at me skin. The world seems heavier now, so hard I want to let go. But I can't, I have to get her. I wrap my weak arms around her waist, pulling her from the viscous waters. I push her against the ground before collapsing next to her. _So heavy that I have to let go. _


End file.
